


Echo

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memorial Hospital, one day in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

"So, you're one of the new interns in the Oliver wing?"

"Yes!" Jessica Coleman answered. "I'm working with the study for paranormal neurology. It's the only place in all of the country where you can work on that, did you know?"

"No wonder," another intern said. "It's probably the only neuro wing in the whole country to have it's own ghost"

"What?" Jessica asked surprised

The other intern grinned. "Nobody told you yet? The Oliver-Wing is haunted"

"Yeah, right!"

"You may not believe it now, but just wait until you make your first fatal mistake, and you will see. Or better hear the ghost, they say he's quite good at ranting and yelling"

"A ghost that rants and yells when interns make mistakes? Now I really know that you must joke"

"No, John's totally right!" Another young doctor told her. "It's said to be the infamous Doctor Oliver himself. He was killed during the construction of the wing. He designed it himself, and they put part of his ashes into the groundwork. My great-grandfather, Jacob Snyder, who once ran the wing himself too, told me the story when I was still a kid."

"So, if you really know about the ghost, why don't you tell all of us?" Jessica prompted.

"Actually there are a couple of versions as to why the Oliver Wing is haunted... Keep in mind that I heard them often while I was still a child myself, and that Jacob was already a bit senile by that time and that the whole thing happened when he still was a kid himself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's probably just some old myth, we get it, but tell us anyway," a young nurse now encouraged him as well.

Young Dr. Snyder took a big gulp of his water, making sure he had the attention of everyone in the on-call room before he told the story of the hospital ghost.

"It's said that Dr. Oliver was a pretty decent neurosurgeon in his day and age, but that he didn't like interns much. Some tales even go as far as that he wouldn't leave work until he could make at least two of them cry every day. He wasn't even a year in Oakdale, and as I already mentioned, the wing we are working in now was just about to be build. Then one spring day he was killed under mysterious circumstances. It may have been an intern who snapped and shot him, but far more often you hear that it was the jealous ex-boyfriend of his partner who put a bullet into his skull. Point-blank. From behind."

He took another sip of water. "There is also a third version where it's said that Oliver died because his car got hit by a train when he was out of town to pick up a donor heart, but yeah, that's just too silly and unbelievable, so that can't be the true story."

There were agreeing murmurs all around the room.

"Exactly!" Jessica agreed, "why would a neurosurgeon go and pick up a heart? That wouldn't even have happened back then.  
Okay, I admit, the story about the death of Dr. Oliver is a good one, but really, hunting the hospital and it's interns? I don't see it"

In all her years in Memorial Hospital Jessica Coleman was never sure if the ghost story was true.  
Sure, there were some other interns who would swear they're meet the ghost after making a mistake during a long night shift, but Jessica herself became extra careful after hearing the story for the first time, so she wouldn't make a mistake big enough to summon the pissed off doctor in his old style lab coat to berate her, and she was happy about it.


End file.
